Lion Heart
by tasteywheat
Summary: Post FF8 Squinoa The team is about to meet there greatst foe yet... no flames R
1. Prolouge

Author notes:

Okay here is my 3rd fan fiction on final fantasy 2nd for ff8 this will take place after the game. Well please R&R.

Prologue

After the defeat of the Ultimecia many things happened the following year these were a few.

Squall resumed his position as Commander of Balamb Garden. Declining the title of Headmaster giving the position to Xu. So Cid retired and he and Edea went to restore the orphanage. Rinoa passed the SeeD test and became an instructor not wanting to fight for a living.

Selphie and Ivrine went to Trabia Garden to help the rebuilding project. Quistis resumed her position as an Instructor. Squall finally began to open up thanks to Rinoa as the two were dating. Then there was Zell; he opened up his own Hot dog shop in the Quad. He and the Library Girl whose name was Kystal were a happy couple after a blind date Ivrine and Selphie had set up.

Laguna had tried to get a little closer to Squall because he felt he needed to make it up to his son. Squall mainly ignored him still seeing him as a 'Moron'. Seifer had disappeared without a trace with his two loyal companions Raijin & Fujin.

But the world and the 6 friends were about to meet their greatest enemy ever.


	2. Squall

A/N: This chapter I experimented with some new fonts and I decided I liked this one the best. And I noticed I got a decent number of hits but only one review. So it would be really awesome if you guys R and R-ed. Well onto the new chapter this one is about Squall and his relationship with Rinoa. And it will show a little bit of the villain near the end.

Chapter 2:

Squall

The commander of Balamb Garden sat at his desk staring at the roof.

A knock came at the door. "Come on in" he said figuring it was a young SeeD or student who lost their pet or something not important to him at all. But it turned out it was Rinoa.

"Hey Rin, what's going on?" raising an eyebrow because she should be teaching her class about the history of magic, sorceresses, and sorcerers and all that jazz. "I let my class have a break."

"Why?" "Because of what today is." "Which is what…Tuesday?" "You have got to be kidding," she said giving him the 'think moron think' look.

"Oh shit!" he said. "Yeah let me guess you forgot?" "Of course not" he said sounding confident.

-5 min. later-

"Shit Ivrine, I forgot our anniversary!" said Squall leaving after Rinoa did because she had to go grade papers. "No need to fear I have all your forgotten anniversary needs. You are so lucky I'm your friend and that me and Selphie came to visit." "Yeah, yeah, yeah" said Squall impatiently. "Okay here are the chocolates, card, and a dozen roses will be ready to be picked up in thirty minutes in Balamb Town." Said Ivrine handing him a card with his signature on it. "What's this for?" Squall asked waving it in front of Irvine's face. "That is your ticket to getting those roses for a major discount" said Irvine in voice that made it sound like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Squall there beautiful!" said Rinoa after being handed the roses. "I told you I didn't forget said Squall. "Oh your so sweet" she said as she gave a peck on the cheek. "I also got us a dinner reservation at that restaurant you like."

"Oh aren't you full of surprises tonight Mr. Leonheart!" He smiled a thanked hyne that he knew Irvine. The couple drove into the town of Balamb that was being enlarged into more of City that in 2 or so years it would be at its full size of covering the continent. The night went off without a hitch. Which Squall was extremely happy about.

As the two drove back to Garden a Shadowed figure watch them.

"Soon Leonheart" he said into the darkness turning on his heel his dark cloak flowing behind him. He began to walk towards the town when a voice went through his mind 'Master…' 'What do you want Leo?' he said to his right-hand man telepathically. 'Your presence is needed before the Council.' Came his quick reply 'Alright then I will return momentarily' 'Yes sire' he took one last look towards the disappearing Vehicle before disappearing in a Black Void.

The young couple had no idea of the man who was standing not a mile away a few seconds ago. Rinoa fell asleep almost as soon as the two laid down to go to bed around Midnight. "Good night my angle" he said to her. "Good night my Knight" she replied smiling. "I love you" he said "I love you too she said back.

And the two drifted off into a relaxing sleep. Completely unaware of the danger they were to soon face.

A/N: Okay longer then the last 1 and a little bit of the Villain there hopefully I'll get more reviews this time around well to my readers tell a friend if you like it!

Kount Xero: Thanks for the review if you liked it could you pass it along to a friend. Well thanks and if you have any suggestions I'm all ears.

By the way my profile has been updated!


End file.
